Prower
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: What happens when Tails heads into the heart of Robotropolis to advenge his family?This story of Tails' attempt at vengance. *Edited*


Prower  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Miles Tails Prower,Athemus Prower,or Robotnik. I do own the look for Rosemary Prower, just not the name for the character (I never seen Rosemary before)  
  
Author's Note-This is the same chapter as before, I didn't edit the text. I just made it easier to read.   
  
---------------------------------------One: Fate  
  
It was nighttime in the Great Forest, and everyone in Knothole had turned in for the night rather early today, and a heavy rain poured from the heavens onto the forest floor. The forest was quiet like it was every night, and the war raging between Robotnik and the Freedom Fighters went to a silent truce since the events a few months ago. No SWATbots were sent to scout or capture anything, mainly because Robotnik didn't have the metal to rebuild the robots after they were destroyed.  
  
But our story doesn't begin in Knothole, but in the dark city only a mile away from it, where its skies are black as the night outside the city and the horror and pain inside it could only be told in the shells of those robotized and forced to live the rest of their miserable lives there, in the city of Robotropolis.  
  
In the streets you could see the shells of those robotized by Robotnik working to build up his empire unwillfully,hopeing that someday they might return to normal and see their families and friends again. Some of them as young as 4 and 5, or as old as in their 70s and 80s,but it didn't matter to that insane fool, they were all the same 'worthless' animals in his eyes.  
  
In the alleys of this forgotten city, a lone figure stood on a trash can,looking in his pockets at a picture which was partially burned and folded many times. It was a picture of a man and woman fox right after their wedding. He jumped at the sound of a robot, his blue eyes focusing on a robotic little fox, about the same age he was carrying an armful of metal to a junk heap. Its expressionless face sent chills down the person's spine as it walked by, not being able to say a word of testament to the pain its suffered for who knows how long.  
  
A tear from the person fell onto the picture, knowing he would never see either of them the same way again, that is if he did ever seen them again. He put the picture away and made his way into a building making sure he watched for any more robians as he did.  
  
As he made his way into the light,his face can be seen. The face of the young two tailed fox from Knothole, the same one who was too small to do anything to help the Freedom Fighters. The same one who came today to take revenge on his parents who suffered at the hands of Robotnik.   
  
They weren't bad foxes. In fact his father, Athemus,was a good friend of Robotnik before he changed his ways, or so he heard. He was only able to piece that together from the other Freedom Fighters since his parents were taken away from him on the day of his birth. Tonight he was going to shut down the horrible thing that took them away forever, by blowing it sky high was well as the rest of the city.  
  
Tails didn't know who was watching him in the shadows, tracking his every move towards the Robotizier. He said nothing, for he couldn't say anything though he longed to.   
  
When Tails went into the Robotizing chamber, he stopped and looked at the Robotizer, the machine that didn't kill, but forever shaped the fate of the mobian into mindless slaves that served only Robotnik. He opened a panel in the machine after getting out of his trance and placed the well made explosive inside.   
  
As he closed it, Tails' ears twitched at the high sound of a laser humming, a sound a normal mobian wouldn't have heard until it was too late. He spun around to see the barrel of a robian's laser aimed at his head, the owner was a robian fox with a long tail and a patch over one of his eye sensors.  
  
For the first time in 10 years, the robian was allowed to talk by his master, saying his first words in a raspy voice." Put your hands up and step away from the Robotnizer. You are now a Prisoner of Ivo Robotnik and will only serve him."But a voice inside the robian told him otherwise.  
  
Let him go, he did nothing to you  
  
The robian shook his head and aimed at Tails, who was moving away from the panel. Robotnik will be there to take him to his cells in a few moments, and then it will be all over.   
  
Tails would suffer the fate of his father, and he couldn't even avenge him." I'm sorry dad..."He said softly.  
  
A spark flew in the robian's mind, but he shook it off and fired a warning shot at Tails' feet." Be silent and don't move and you will not be killed!"  
  
The tone of the robian's voice made Tails jump, he backed into a wall and quietly nodded as a picture fell out of his pocket, the same one he was looking at earlier. The robian glanced at the picture as another distant memory flashed though his mind, but he jerked his head back at Tails, thinking it was some kind of a trick, but he was long gone. The robot innerly growled and activated his hovers, flying after the escape mobbing.  
  
Tails was flying as fast as he could out of Robotropolis, he had forgotten to set the bomb timer off, which he silently cursed himself for. But this was about his life, not only the revenge of his parents. He knew his chances of getting out of here were slim to none, but he had to try.   
  
Just as the forest's edge was visible, the sound of a laser charging could be heard as the robian began to follow close behind him. The robotic fox fired off several rounds of its concentrated laser at the younger fox, he was able to dodge a few, but two hit him dead on. One broke one of Tails' tails, and the other hit his stomach, which made him yelp in extreme pain as she crash landed in a junk pile a few yards from the exit of the city.   
  
The robot planted his feet solidly on the scrap metal and glared at the helpless fox as he approached it, several images flashed though its mind as hit raised its laser to meet Tails' head.  
  
Tails whined a little with the pain he was feeling and the pain he was about to receive. His paw was feeling around for anything that could save him from this mechanical monster, and soon found his answer and gripped it in his hands, bracing himself for once more painful push towards freedom. The robot was about to shoot his laser off to kill the fox when Tails brought his hand around, smashing a steel pipe into the robot's frame, sending it falling into the scrap metal.   
  
Tails got to his feet and tried to make a run for it, but the robot seen him and raised his arm to aim, the images slowly fitted into each other, making a simple statement that was slowly starting to become clear. But it wasn't coming fast enough as the robot charged and fired at Tails, and the only thing that made it clear if he hit his mark or not was the ear piecing scream that came after.  
  
It was at the second that the robian solved the puzzle which was fixed in his mind since this two tailed fox came into Robotropolis was finally together.  
  
The fox from the picture, the distant memories he was forced to forget, his' master' that tore him away from his family forever, it all made sense. The sudden recovery of his memories made him scream as his free will was gained about 2 seconds too late.  
  
He turned to the fox laying in the Junk heap, he was dead as soon as the laser hit his chest, but he ran over anyway to check anyway for a pulse or any sign of life. He didn't have to check for long as he seen the blood, he seen everything and wanted to force himself to cry, but he couldn't so he just held his son's body close as the rain fell on them.  
  
A few hours later, Athemus was called back to work by his master, so he had to leave his son in the junk heap for now and reluctantly went back.   
  
A vixen in a long blue cloak made her way to a junk heap, her blue eyes scanned the area as she tighten the grip on her blue elbow long gloves, a soft sound made with her knee high boots. She seen the body and walked over to it, kneeling down and nudging it. She picked up Tails and waked off with him."Its been a while Miles..."She said softly as she left the city.  
  
To Be continued 


End file.
